


AAG Verse: Dinner tales

by TheArtificialDane



Series: AAG Verse [1]
Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-17
Updated: 2017-10-17
Packaged: 2019-01-18 14:06:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12389604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheArtificialDane/pseuds/TheArtificialDane
Summary: In this, Trixie and Violet butt heads once again. Trixie has officially had enough of what she precives as Violets bratty attitude, but with seven people in one relationship, nothing is ever easy.AAG Verse is a series focused on the poly BDSM relationship between Violet, Pearl, Max, Fame, Katya and Trixie!Warning for eating disorder discussion.





	AAG Verse: Dinner tales

“I’ll just have a juice.”

“Vi, you have to eat something.”

“But I don’t like any of the food they have here.”

“And I don’t care.”

“I’ll just have a juice, okay?”

“No.”

“You can’t make me! Pearl lets me have juice.”

“And I’m not Pearl. Now make up your fucking mind so we can get to our gate.” Trixie could feel a full-blown headache coming on. The two of them were flying home after a hosting job, and Trixie was ready to kill Violet. They still had at least another five hours before they could get home, and Trixie refused to deal with a hungry and bratty Violet, no way in hell. All Trixie wanted to do was to curl up in Katya’s lap.

“You have two minutes to decide otherwise, I’m going to order for you.”

“I don’t like the food they serve here.” Violet pouted.

“Just get a fucking avocado sandwich. I’ve seen you eat them.”

“It has mozzarella in it…” Violet curled her lip.

“Which you eat all the time at home.”

“I don’t like when it’s soft. It tastes weird.”

“It tastes exactly– Urgh! You’re killing me here. I can’t believe I’m arguing about the taste of mozzarella with a fucking twenty-four-year old. Sit your ass down. I’m buying you that sandwich, and you’re going to eat it or nothing at all.”

If Trixie had known how literally Violet would take her order, she never would have made it. Violet ate nothing for the rest of the trip. Even when Trixie could hear her stomach growl from the seat next to her, Violet did not speak to her except to refuse all offers of food from the inflight menu for the rest of the trip.

–

To say that Katya felt surprised to see a house meeting text from Trixie would be an understatement. Trixie never ever called house meetings. Usually, only Max or Fame did whenever they got too tired of the stupid shenanigans their lovers got up to. Unless… Katya checked who the text was for, and she felt a heavy weight settle in her stomach when she saw that Violet’s name was omitted from the list. Katya saved what she was working on on her computer and took a quick trip to the bathroom before she made her way down to the kitchen.

Everyone else was already there when Katya entered the room, and she took her seat at the round table the girls had chosen for their house. They loved that it made it possible for all of them to see each other at mealtimes.

“Is there any specific reason why we’re doing this while Violet is in Glasgow?”

Katya looked over at Trixie who was standing up with a hard look on her face.

“There is.”

All of the girls looked at each other, confused expressions on their faces, before they turned their attention back to Trixie.

“This meeting is about Violet, and more specifically, Violet’s eating habits.”

“What about them?” Pearl already had an angry expression on his face. He did not look forward to what Trixie was about to say.

“I can’t be the only one who has noticed?”

“Noticed what, Darling?” Max looked a little anxious as he had a feeling he knew what Trixie was on about.

“How much time and effort we spend on little Miss Vi and her fussiness? Fame, what is the first thing you do when you wake up?”

Fame looked surprised at being put on the spot, but she quickly got her face under control. “I get up, start the coffee machine, peel an apple or two for Violet, and then I do either my morning run or yoga.”

“Aha!” Trixie smirked. “Max, what is Violet’s Starbucks order?”

“A tall sugar free vanilla latte, skim milk, no whip cream in a grande cup so we can put the nutmeg in afterwards.”

“Pearl, name three things you always remove from Violet’s plate when we’re at restaurants.”

“Remove? It depends on where we’re going. She doesn’t like blueberries on her waffles or…Wait a second, wait a fucking second. You’re trying to trick us!” A thunderous expression formed on Pearl’s face.

“Not anymore than Violet! She has been playing all of us for years. Do you not see what’s going on? I can’t remember the last time I ate something as dumb as sour cream chips in my own home because Violet says she doesn’t like the smell. Wake,” Trixie clapped, “up,” and clapped again, “people!”

Katya had listened to everyone, and now that Trixie said it, she suddenly realised how much of their time they all spent in making sure that Violet was happy about the food she ate in the house.

“We spend a lot of time on making sure that Violet is happy… Remember that day when we were in LAX and her favorite place was closed? Because I do. It was complete hell.”

“I think you’re being unfair–”

Trixie interrupted, “Are we, really?”

“Come on, Bitch, this whole meeting is only because you royally fucked up last week when you made Violet starve!” Pearl looked pissed, an expression they rarely saw on their otherwise extremely gentle and chill lover. It only ever seemed to appear when be became protective over one of his lovers, usually Violet.

“Okay, okay! Everyone, calm down!” Fame stood up, and everyone became quiet. “Trixie has called for a house meeting, and I think she deserves a chance to make her case before we start arguing. If anyone else was in Trixie’s shoes right now, you would want the same courtesy.”

Fame sat down as Pearl mumbled something about how it was easy to talk about someone who wasn’t there.

“Thank you, Fame.“ Trixie looked at everyone. “What I’m trying to say, is, that I think all of us have been too gentle on Violet, and that we have been letting her get her way too easily. She is more than capable of eating food she doesn’t like when she is out in the normal world representing the Violet Chachki brand, so why can’t the same thing happen at home?”

Max raised his hand, and even though Trixie hadn’t finished talking, she gestured for Max to say his piece.

“Have you ever sat next to her when she has to do that?”

Trixie shook her head. The moments when Violet didn’t just leave what she didn’t like on her plate or was actually forced to finish her food were extremely rare. Even during Drag Race, Violet often threw out most of her food even if she needed the energy desperately.

“She hates it. Even if she’s smiling, she hates every single second of it. Remember that Trailblazer gala we went to three months ago?”

All of the girls nodded. Violet had been seated with the former Drag Race winners along with Ru and some of the important people from Logo. Max was the only one that of them that sat with her at the table because Jinkx had specifically wished for Max to be there, both because they enjoyed Max’s company and because they were doing it as a favour to Violet.

“I had nail marks on the inside of my right thigh for three days after from when Violet had to finish the meat on her plate.”

Fame gasped. “So that’s where they came from! Oh, Max.”

Trixie felt embarrassment curl in her stomach, but she refused to back down now.

“Still, that doesn’t mean that we should just give in every single time Violet doesn’t want to do something or makes a big scene whenever we go to a restaurant.”

“Is that a read, Miss Trixie?”

“If the shoe fits, Pearl. My point is that I think we’ve been too indulgent with her. Violet is a grown ass adult, and she should be able to eat like a normal human being.”

The kitchen was completely quiet after Trixie’s little speech, and Katya could almost taste the uncomfortableness in the room.

“I think all of us should take a deep breath.”

Everyone looked at Fame, thankful that someone finally said something.

“Trixie, I see where you’re coming from, I really do. Violet’s eating habits are something all of us have learned to work around, even when it’s a pain. Ah!” Fame held up her hand, signaling to Pearl that she had not finished talking.  
“Some of us with more joy than others. I have been guilty myself since I have always indulged Violet and let her do what she needed to be happy, but there are many different kinds of addiction, something Katya and I know better than most… I think we’ve been enabling Violet more than we’ve been helping her. I’ve never asked her why she eats like she does; I always figured that she would share it when she was ready in the same way that I myself have chosen to talk about my former addiction when I was ready.

“I think the next step is to get to the bottom of why Violet behaves like she does. I nominate myself for that task, and I’d like to ask you, Pearl, if you would do this with me. Violet deserves a chance to defend herself, and I’m sure that there is not a single soul,” Fame looked around and made eye contact with everyone, “in this kitchen that wishes anything bad for our princess. What Trixie has brought to our attention is a problem we can all work through together. The plan of attack from here on out is that Pearl and I will talk to her which means that I ask everyone else to not bring it up and to behave as you always have around her. Does everyone agree?”

All the girls nodded, even Trixie and Pearl.

“Then that is what we will do.”

***

Violet couldn’t pinpoint the moment her distaste for certain foods started.  
She wouldn’t call herself a picky eater, and she certainly didn’t have an eating disorder, thank you very much. She just knew what she wanted as well as what she really, really, really didn’t want.

Growing up, her sister had been the center of attention. Violet had been presented with a small, but good, selection of different meals since their parent’s attention had never been fully on little Jason and what he was doing which meant that Violet had gotten away with more than most kids should have been allowed. As an adult, she had learned to enjoy and to eat a wide variety of food; she had to when she was on the road, and it was fun to try different countries’ local cuisine. She truly did have fun sharing plates, drinks, and desserts with her lovers when they went out after finished gigs. However, all it took for everything to come crumbling down on top of her was the slightest bit of stress or pressure.

During Drag Race, Violet had eaten. Of course, she had picked all the things she didn’t like off her plate at every meal; she still ate as much as she could, but even the sight of most meats made her feel like she had to throw up, and the smell of onions made her lose her entire appetite. She and her lovers had been invited to viewing party after viewing party, but what she never told anyone was the one of the reasons her Death Becomes Her look had felt so comfortable was because it was the first time in weeks she hadn’t felt hunger gnaw at her stomach since everything had become numb from the waist down, including her stomach.

Violet had never really expected anyone to ever understand, but then along came Pearl. The dude she had originally written off as a stoned idiot noticed that she didn’t like pears during the race, so one day, he just switched her for his apple without even asking. If one tortured Violet, she might admit that that was the first moment she saw passed the exterior Pearl projected to the world. She saw the real him. The Pearl who removed the blueberries from her waffles without making a big deal of it, the Pearl who picked olives, tomatoes, and bacon when it wasn’t cooked enough off her plate so it looked like she had actually finished, the Pearl who didn’t find it embarrassing to ask waiters, and sandwich makers, and baristas to leave out what she didn’t want from her meals and who never rolled his eyes when she wanted a liquid lunch when her stomach couldn’t handle the weight of an actual meal.

The others understood, or at least Violet had thought they had, how her stomach could turn to knots, how everything could turn to ashes in her mouth and become uncomfortable to chew and even worse to swallow even if she had never said it out loud.

Fame and Pearl asked Violet to come sit on the couch, and after she did so, when she looked up at them, she realised that that might not have been the case at all. Her hands curled in on themselves and became tight fists as she felt the familiar comfort of nails digging into her skin. She could do this. They would yell at her, and she would promise to become better, and they would still love her. Everything would be okay. She would be better. She could be better.

Fame looked at Violet, and a worried expression came over her face when she saw how Violet’s hands curled together. All she did was ask if Violet wanted to tell them what had happened at the airport with Trixie. Fame fell to her knees and gently took Violet’s hands and unfolded them to make sure that Violet couldn’t bury her nails in her flesh.

“Vi, Baby, this is not an attack on you. Do you understand that?”

Violet nodded as her hands tried to cramp back into the position that Fame prevented her her from. “I know, you said that already. It’s not an attack. Not at all…”

Fame smiled, though she missed seeing the rising panic in Violet’s eyes as she checked with her thumb the inside of Violet’s palm to see if Violet had broken the skin. Violet had known this was coming, but she had never expected it like this.

“As I told you, this is just Pearl and I. You don’t need to be scared, nothing bad is going to happen. We just need to talk, okay?”

Violet nodded, and she forced her face into the relaxed pageant smile Alyssa had helped her perfect. She could do this. She had been a brat when she refused to follow Trixie’s order, and her hunger had been her punishment. Trixie had made it very clear that she was the one at fault when she had refused to listen to her. It wasn’t fair, though, that she had to get punished again.

“We just all want you to take better care of yourself. Eat more, try different foods. What you’re doing is not good for you.”

Violet kept the smile on her face as she nodded. “Of course. What do you want me to do?”

Fame smiled too, pleasantly surprised at the willingness Violet showed her. Their Princess seemed to clearly want to work with her, though Fame had no idea that Violet was instead taking everything Fame said as rules for a punishment.

“We’d like you to be make less of a fuss if we’re out, and you should always eat lunch, as we’ve talked about before, remember, Baby? At least three meals a day, and that’s proper meals.“ Fame smiled and kissed Violet’s relaxed – limp – hands. “We’re not expecting you to eat oysters or the things you never like, but if you can eat avocado at home, you can also eat it when we’re out.”

Violet nodded as she made a mental list of Fame’s demands. The knot in her stomach grew tighter and tighter. It was going to be hell, but she could do it if it meant everyone would still love her. She could.

“Yes, Fame.”

Fame’s face split into a giant grin as she kissed Violet’s mouth. “That’s my good girl. I can’t wait to tell the others!”

Violet smiled too as she tried to swallow, her mouth as dry as sandpaper.

Meanwhile, Pearl had watched the entire scene. He saw every bit of panic that had crossed Violet’s features. Just as he had predicted, this was going to blow up, and there was no way it would have a happy ending.

***

Fame felt an incredible amount of peace being surrounded by all the girls at Sunday Dinner. It was a whole new experience, cooking for everyone. Ever since Violet had agreed to try new foods, it made it so much easier to cook amazing meals for the people she loved.

Max agreed with Fame, and the two had spent hours upon hours in the kitchen every chance they got now. It had been close to five weeks of actual heaven. No more five different breakfasts, no more walking or driving to more than one place to get food, no more difficulty, and Fame was happy.

The same, however, could not be said for Violet. Violet picked at her food; she pushed it around on her plate to try and make it seem like she had eaten more than she had. She still felt bloated and disgusting after lunch. Everyone had gone out on a date, which had been great, but the food? Not so much. The inside of her left cheek felt raw, and she could still taste blood in her mouth from when her teeth had dug into the flesh. All of her lovers knew about her habit of closing her fists and digging in her nails, and either Fame or Max checked her hands almost every day to make sure that she hadn’t hurt herself, so Violet had to change her strategy. Now, instead, she bit her cheek to hide her pain inside her mouth.

They loved her. All of them loved her, she knew that, so how could she tell them or show them how much she was hurting from their very commands? Violet was scared that they would discard her for being uncooperative, for not being their good girl.

Violet had tried many times to pick up her courage, to tell everyone. She had spent what felt like hours looking at their group chat at the message calling for a house meeting that she had already typed out, but each time, she lost her nerve. It wasn’t that bad, she would tell herself, I’m an adult, I can handle this, even if her stomach was stuck in permeant knots.

The only times she ever relaxed anymore were when she was alone with Pearl. The two never talked about Violet’s eating habits, and they had never uttered a word about Fame and Violet’s talk or the house meeting Violet had known Trixie had called. Pearl was just there. He ordered her food as he always had, took out Violet’s trash at food courts, even if she had left half her plate still full, Pearl went straight to Violet’s favorite place at LAX even if it was at the opposite end of the airport, and he never went near the sandwich stand which had started all of the new food rules.

Trixie was the first one Violet started to avoid having sex with. Thankfully, Trixie didn’t really notice as she was in a sub period herself which, for the most part, took care of Katya as well for Violet.

Next to go was the group chat. Violet used to love sharing pictures of her body with her lovers, loved to tease them, and loved to text random things to them. But as all of Pearl’s hoodies slowly migrated into Violet’s wardrobe, the pictures stopped and soon she only used the chat to respond when someone asked her something.

Violet hated her new body. The extra food her lovers forced in her made her unable to fit flawlessly into most of her costumes. Pearl had found her crying on the floor in their wardrobe one day when Violet hadn’t been able to fit into one of her costumes. Her stomach had bloated too much for her to squeeze into the corset properly. Pearl held her as she sobbed and voiced how scared she was off the fans and, even more so, the other queens’ reaction.

Violet slowly stopped preforming her burlesque numbers. She didn’t want to end up on Photo Ruview where Raja and Raven could tear her to pieces. More and more of Pearl’s dresses and costumes moved into her own wardrobe until they shared practically everything. Their fans online went wild about it as fan theories once again exploded as to why it was happening. None of them got it right.

Violet took yet another bite of her potatoes. The taste made bile rise in her throat. She usually loved potatoes, but every single bite of food had become a chore for her, something that just needed to be done so her lovers wouldn’t get upset or annoyed with her again. Katya was telling some kind of story making everyone burst into laughter, but all Violet could concentrate on was how she felt like she had to throw up. Violet looked down at her plate, empty. She looked to her side and smiled a little when she saw that Pearl had switched their plates during Katya’s joke.

Violet politely declined dessert, incredibly thankful when Trixie immediately grabbed her slice of cake to put it on her own plate.

Max had chosen the film for the night, and he was very excited to watch “The Princess Bride” with his lovers after a long week. As soon as he sat down, however, Max felt his dick harden. Max looked around, kind of surprised by his reaction. “The Princess Bride” was not a sexy movie at all. Nearly everyone sat in their usual seats. Katya and Trixie sharing the love seat while Fame had her arm chair. Violet usually sat between Max and Pearl, but today she had curled up on Pearl’s other side. The big hoodie she had on hid her body and face as she almost disappeared into Pearl’s arms.

Max bit his lip as he tried to think back to the last month. He realised that he couldn’t really remember the last time Violet had gone to her knees during movie night, which was weird since they had watched “Godzilla” only last week, and Violet hated action movies.

Max leaned back in the couch as the opening credits rolled over the screen, and he discreetly parted his legs all while looking at Violet to see if she would get the hint, but Violet didn’t even looking at the screen. She fiddled with a piece of thread that had come loose off of Pearl’s T-shirt, She didn’t pay attention to anything but that as it looked like she was chewing gum with her jaw moving up and down. Where did she get that? Max was pretty sure that they didn’t have any gum in the house.

Pearl was with Violet, though, so how bad could it be? Violet probably just needed a break for some reason. Maybe there had been an asshole on Twitter? Pearl always took care of their Princess, and both Max and Fame had been doing such a good job of keeping Violet fed through these last three months so it had to be something not that important.

Max closed his legs again as he thought that Violet would probably be in a more playful mood tomorrow.

***

“You’re ruining yourself.”

“Don’t you think I already know that? I’m not an idiot”

The two of them where hiding in a corner in one of the few clubs Violet was allowed to preform her art in, but tonight she had gently refused the offer. In Pearls eyes, Violet didn’t look that different, even after almost six weeks of the new rules, two or three kg at most, but he also knew that none of that mattered if Violet was not comfortable or happy. They where sitting practically in each others laps, speaking softly over the music, looking to everyone on the outside like one of them had had too much to drink and where taking a break.

“You’re not an idiot, but I am”

Violet looked up, meeting Pearls eyes, surpriced to hear him talk like that about himself.

“Remember what I always tell you?”

“Never take drugs from a stranger?”

Pearl smiled gently, not falling for Violets obvious try at distracting him.

“We’re a team baby.. You and I.. When everything else fall, we’ll still be standing”

“Together till the very end..” Violet looked up at Pearl, remembering the words. Violet had never seen herself as someone who was good at commitment, but with Pearl it had never been an issue, never a doubt in her mind since that first kiss. Through broken noses, hate crimes, fights, anger, tears and so much love. They didn’t always agree, and they never would, but Violet never doubted that Pearl looked out for her, that he would protect her, like she would him.

“You have to tell them..”

“I can’t..”

“Max knows something is up, Fame is going to realise it soon too”

“I’ll figure something ou-”

“You haven’t had sex with anyone but me for over a week”

“I know Pearl, I know… But I just.. I can’t.. Whenever we’re home.. It hurts, everything hurts and it feels like I can’t breath”

Pearls hand found Violets knee, holding it, grounding her.

“Untill the end baby..”

Violet smiled a little, she knew Pearl was right, he was always right. Violet titled her head up a little, getting a kiss from Pearl.

“Hopefully even longer then that..”

***

LAX was hot. Everything black almost hurt to touch. People not even buying Starbucks hot. All of the girls were sweating with the merciless sun beating down on them through the glass windows.

They had been flown out for a new Logo project, and they were now on their way home again. The journey back and forth between New York to Los Angles felt endless.

Katya sat in a chair and fanned herself as she wished that she had been smart enough to wear flip-flops like Trixie. Trixie never felt uncomfortable when she traveled. She had the biggest ‘I don’t give a fuck’ attitude towards other passengers’ judgment that Katya had ever seen. On this trip, Trixie sported a look that consisted of flip-flops, fanny-pack, embarrassingly short shorts, wife beater, and a sunhat. She was enjoying the heat and sun from her chair.

Katya looked at all of her lovers. Both Fame and Max tried to cool their faces with their water bottles. Pearl had fallen asleep in his chair while he listened to music. Katya’s eyes then fell on Violet, and she couldn’t help but wrinkle her brows. Violet wore long jeans and a hoodie. She had to be burning up. Katya barely had on a t-shirt, and she still felt like she was on the inside of an oven baking in the heat.

“Hey, Vi!” Katya picked up her beat-up backpack and shook it a little for good measure when she got Violet’s attention. “I still have space in my backpack. I can take your hoodie for you if you want.” Katya smiled as she mentally congratulated herself for being an awesome and considerate boyfriend.

Violet and Katya’s eyes met. Violet looked like a deer caught in headlights as everyone turned to watch her. A look of pure panic took over her face.

Maybe Katya’s plan had backfired… Shit.

–

Violet felt sick. The heat was killing her, but there was no way she was going to part with her hoodie. No way.

The last two days had been incredibly stressful. She had to avoid all of her lovers and their attempts to touch her.

Her usual morning shower with Max had turned into her sneaking off in the middle of the night to shower. She later claimed a nightmare had caused her to want to shower the next morning as breakfast became a battle since Pearl was not mentally awake enough to help her.

She had beat her personal record of getting into drag when she changed in the bathroom, away from prying eyes, instead of lounging around half naked for hours as she usually would.

Violet even went so far to pretend to have taken up a habit of smoking. She’d rather take the shit-storm from Fame since it gave her an excuse to duck out and hide in the parking lot or wherever else the smokers were banished to.

Violet didn’t let Max help with her hair, she avoided Trixie’s help with her makeup, she tried everything to avoid interacting with anyone at all unless she had to. Pearls voice had filled her head the entire time. It told her that she had to say something, but she couldn’t, not with everything going on inside of her and the disgusting weight of an overfull belly that pulled her down all the time.

Violet was so tired, and now everyone stared at her.

“I’m good.”

“Vi, you look like you’re burning up.”

“I’m good.“

“Don’t be a silly-billy. Take it off.”

“I said, I’m good.”

Trixie, now actually paying attention to Fame and Violet’s exchange, could practically see how Violet almost shrunk into herself. She just made herself look smaller and smaller while Pearl softly snored in the chair next to her.

“Violet, take that off right now or I will do it for you.” Fame made a move to stand up, and Violet snapped.

“No! Don’t touch me!”

Everyone gasped at Violet’s words. She had never said anything like that before to any of them.

Fame stopped dead in her tracks. “What? Vi, Baby, you don’t mean tha-”

“Don’t. Fucking. Touch me!” Violet stood up and looked around, looked for an escape like a feral animal. She swayed a little as the heat got to her. It had made her dizzy. “Just…just leave me alone!”

Everyone stood up – Trixie from nerves, Max ready to catch Violet if she fell, and Katya ready to grab Violet in case she attacked Fame. The look on her face had the same wild, panicky, desperate look she had the night she nearly clawed Trixie’s eye out. Violet looked around, before she did something none of her lovers had expected.

She turned around and ran.

***

Violet screamed when Katya tackled her to the floor from behind. Katya held her down as she started to fight, desperate to get away. She couldn’t deal with this, not right now, not here, not in front of everyone. Tears streamed down from her face and fell onto the hot, disgusting, and sticky floor of LAX.

“Let go, let go, let go, let go!”

Violet twisted her body around from underneath Katya, desperately trying to get away. Her nails found Katya’s arms and burrowed into the flesh as she spit, screamed, and cried.

“Katya! What are you? Watch out, Vi! Calm down! Please, oh God. You’re hurting her!” Fame ran to them to try and catch Violet’s arms. She tried to help Katya hold Violet down as she went berserk. Panic rose in Fame’s throat at what she saw. Where was their gentle and sweet Vi?

Violet’s screams and her struggling made them the complete center of attention to everyone in the terminal as she kicked out again and again.

“What’s…?”

Pearl blinked his eyes open. All of the noise had woken him up.

“What the fuck is going on? Vi? Is tha– Katya! Let go of her right now!”

Pearl got up, fast as lightning, and grabbed Katya to try to pull her off Violet as Fame switched from trying to hold Violet down to grabbing at Pearl to try and make sure that no one got hurt. Trixie joined in, and all of them turned into a big jumble of hands with all of them trying to do what they thought was their best, and all of them failed.

Max just looked on in horror, lost for words.

Then, airport security arrived.

–

The detention cell was a cold, small room with white walls, blue plastic chairs, and the smell of cleaning products in the air.

Fame was furious. She paced the room like a caged tiger. Everyone but Violet sat in the small holding cell as they were under arrest. The girls had been interrogated one by one, and now, security was talking to Violet.

“Why did she do this? I have never seen her freak out like this before. I just asked her to take off her hoodie, and she acted like someone had killed a puppy.” Fame looked at everyone, in search of validation, as guilt ate away at her stomach. Violet had looked so scared when she asked her to give her her shirt. Was something really wrong? Had she failed her duties as a dom?

“Stop moving. You’re making me dizzy.”

Fame snorted but sat down at Pearl’s command. She still respected his authority even though anyone could see how angry she still was from miles away.

Pearl sighed at Fame’s small act of open defiance as her held an icepack to his swollen eye – Katya had accidentally elbowed him in the face. Trixie had a broken lip, and both of Katya’s arms were filled with nail marks from Violet’s clawing.

Max sat in the corner as he continued to try to figure out what had happened.

The door opened, and Violet was pushed into the room. Everyone went completely silent. They stared at her while she looked down at the floor. She couldn’t bring herself to meet anyone’s eyes as she chewed on the tender inside of her mouth full of teeth marks and barely healed cuts.

Trixie broke the silence after what felt like forever. “How did it go?”

Violet kept looking at the floor. She had lost her hoodie to the guards and was now standing in only a simple blue tank top and jeans. Violet only gave brief answers to the questions the security team had asked her. No, she was not a victim of human trafficking. Yes, she was okay. No, she had not been attacked. Yes, she knew these people. Yes, she was safe.

“Fine. They can’t press charges since I don’t want to sue.” Her voice was small. “We’ll all get tickets though, something about disturbances of the public peace, so, there’s that.”

Max looked at Violet who still stared at the ground as she fiddled with a small hole in her jeans. Her fingers pulled on the fabric again, and again, and again.

“They said they’d let us go after lunch, um, something about company policies. They called Jake too since he’s the only contact we have that is not each other. He got us new tickets for tomorrow, so we’ll have to get a hotel for tonight…”

Violet stopped talking. The atmosphere in the room felt a little like a war zone. Everything she said felt like stepping foot on a piece of land where she knew mines were buried, but she had no idea where they were or why they were there.

“Is that my shirt?”

Everyone looked at Trixie who pointed at Violet just before Violet burst into tears. Trixie’s eyebrows shot up at Violet’s violent reaction.

“Whoa! Whoa, whoa, Baby…” Pearl rushed over and wrapped his arms around Violet. She sunk into his embrace. “We clearly need to calm down. All of us.”

“What are you hiding from us?”

Violet looked up, surprised to hear Fame’s voice, as tears kept streaming down her face. She felt disgusted with herself. She never cried if she could help it; she hated feeling so weak.

“N-nothing…”

“You’re lying.”

Violet’s stomach lurched; she knew Fame was right, but to hear her say it, just like that? It hurt. It made her feel like a disappointment. Again.

“You freaked out earlier, and now you’re pretending it’s nothing? You’ve been acting weird for weeks. You’ve been showering at night, smoking, avoiding all of us…”

“Fame, leave her alo–”

“No! No, I will not, and don’t think I’m not going to come for you too, Pearl. You know something, and you’re not sharing it.”

Pearl looked at Fame with eyes ready to kill. “Maybe I wouldn’t need to keep it a secret if all of you didn’t have your heads up your own asses.”

“Are you saying this is my fault?” Fame stood up as anger radiating from her veins. “You obviously know what’s wrong with her, and you’re not sharing it!”

“Maybe I wanted to give Vi some time to trust you!”

Everyone gasped. Pearl’s words cut deep into all of them, and Fame deflated like a balloon. Didn’t Violet already trust them? Fame looked at Pearl and Violet’s intertwined fingers, and she gritted her teeth. Was Pearl keeping Violet from them? From her? They did everything for her, everything they possibly could. Didn’t they? The sound of Violet’s hitched breath from her near silent sobbing made her heart ache. What was happening to them? Where they falling apart?

Katya stood up. “I think all of us need to take a step back.” She turned to look at Violet. “I’m sorry that I have hurt you. I never meant to, but all of us need to relax, to shut the fuck up, and to take a break.”

Trixie nodded as well Max who had remained quiet since Violet’s initial outburst.

“That guard is looking at us, and I’d hate to go to actual jail.” Trixie smiled. “I mean, look at this body. I’d end up as someone’s bitch before bedtime on my first day.” Trixie hoped that trying to go for the joke would make all of them feel a bit better.

“What about lunch?” Katya smiled as well, even though it didn’t meet her eyes. “There’s a Panera Bread nearby?”

Everyone nodded, even Violet who still hid in Pearl’s arms as she clung to his shirt. She knew she had to say something, knew she had to use her words, and she would as soon as they got to the hotel. The desperate and frightened looks in her lovers’ faces made her want take the last step towards telling them the truth.

She had been weak and scared for long enough.

***

Any courage Violet had found in the holding cell vanished when they entered the restaurant, and by the time they found a large enough table for them all to sit at, Violet felt as small and as scared as she had at the start of the day. It was ridiculous for her to behave like this. While she had her own food related issues, her main issue with this forced diet had nothing to do with the food at all. Her problem mainly had to do with her lovers not really listening to her. They didn’t completely hear her when her discomfort with food had to do with distress and discomfort. The only one who ever seemed to always hear her was Pearl.

As Violet looked around the table, she got more and more worried about how she could explain her issues to her lovers and how they would even take it, if they could even hear her. She had no idea if she could even fully explain her problems.

All the while, Max looked around at everyone. All of then chatted about what they each should order even if the almost constant uncomfortable mood still surrounded them. Everyone except Violet who fiddled with her napkin. She twisted the cloth over and over similar to how her fingers couldn’t stop playing with her jeans earlier.

Max knew something was wrong with Violet. He had known for a while. How could he not when she had started to avoid him? Max was not dumb. Violet had been moody, angry, sad, and quiet for what felt like months. Or maybe… Max’s eyes widened at the realization. She had been that way for exactly seven weeks. Max’s breath hitched as the pieces of the puzzle finally came together for him. It didn’t make complete sense as to why, but it was the only logical explanation, one big, horrible misunderstanding.

“Hey, Pearl?”

Pearl looked up from the menu as everyone continued to talk around them.

“Why don’t you get Violet one of the smoothies they have here?”

Pearl raised his eyebrow. It took him a moment to understand, and then a smile spread across his lips. Max had finally understood. Pearl felt an incredible amount of relief as he realised that he now had Max on his side. Pearl was not good with words, he had never been and he never would be. Max, on the other hand – gentle, intelligent Max who knew and saw so much – was. Pearl knew that Violet had to fight the battle ahead on her own and that she had to stop the war inside herself, but Pearl had never been happier to have Max by his side. His right hand. His general.

Pearl got up and walked to the counter and ordered his sandwich lunch and a simple berry smoothie for Violet, and when he returned with the number flag with their order and sat back down, he grabbed Violet’s hand underneath the table. Everything would be okay. Pearl knew it without a doubt.

–

Violet sipped her drink as the taxi took them to their hotel. The liquid made her relax as it slowly filled her stomach and hunger no longer ate at her from the inside. The last seven weeks had been down right horrible. Hunger and nausea fought within her every single day. She searched for her courage as she slowly finished her drink.

She needed to tell Katya that sometimes she didn’t want the drinks she gave her. She had to make Max understand that finishing a large breakfast was torture and she could only stomach so much in the mornings. Fame needed to know that some days, she didn’t want to eat meat, and she hated the thought of disappointing Trixie who offered to share her snacks. However, Fame’s words reverberated in her head the entire time. ‘If you can eat it at home, you can also eat it when we’re out.’ Fame was right. Of course she was. Violet was an adult, and she knew that, logically, she should be able to do all the things that Fame had asked of her, but she couldn’t. Their were too many obstacles and unknowns in the world, and some days, it all became too fucking scary for her. Some days, she just needed her own comfort of familiarity and her own sense of control, even if it only came down to her food choices.

Violet didn’t like to starve. She never had, and she never would, but the rules that Fame, Max, and everyone had set up for her had made her entire body twist into knots of stress. Stress made her lose all will and lust to go outside of her comfort zone and made her hate trying anything new. The rules weren’t fair, they weren’t, and she had to make her lovers understand that. She had tried so hard to be good, to please and smile for them throughout her new forced diet, but it had been hell.

Violet looked over at Max who gave her a soft smile. Maybe he finally understood? Maybe she wasn’t alone in this anymore. A shy but small smile appeared on her lips as Max smiled and gave her a small nod.

–

“Oh, thank God.” Katya dropped her bags as she sighing since their hotel room had air-conditioning. “One more second outside, and I would’ve started to look like my ‘Tan With You’ character.” Katya dropped onto the nearest chair as everyone smiled at her antics. They all loved Katya from the bottom of their heart. Her positive demeanor and her horrible jokes often carried them through otherwise tense and uncomfortable situations. Katya could make anybody like her, and they were all incredibly grateful for that.

Fame smiled as she started to arrange everyone’s bags by their beds – Trixie and her together in one bed and Katya, Max, Pearl, and Violet in the other.

“I-I need to tell all of you something…”

Fame looked up, surprised to hear Violet speak up. She had been silent for so long. Everyone’s attention became focused on Violet who, once again, tugged at a the hole in her jeans.

“I…”

“Go on, Princess.” Fame could see Max smile, and she felt a slight twist in her gut. Did Max know something she didn’t? Violet’s behavior was still such a mystery to her.

“I… For the last seven weeks, I have…I have tried to-to follow… I know all of you are tired of me.”

Trixie’s eyebrows shot up as complete surprise took over her face. She had no idea what Violet was talking about.

“I know my habits are not…are not good, but they are what I need, what I need to feel safe…what I need to feel happy…”

Fame stared at Violet, and she could see Violet shrink under everyone’s gaze. Katya, Trixie, and she all looked completely shocked.

“I don’t eat the way I do on purpose, just like I don’t freak out when I’m sub-spacing alone on purpose.” Violet’s jaw moved around as if she was chewing on something. “I-I…” Violet took a deep breath, “I have tried to follow the rules, but I can’t. It takes away any joy I had from food, and I can’t do it anymore, and I’m sorry.”

Max looked shocked. He had never heard anything about any rules, and everyone else looked at each other, even Pearl. He had been there when Fame and Violet had their talk, but Fame didn’t make set forth any new rules for Violet.

“Wait a minute. What rules?” Fame asked.

“The, the rules you gave me: always eat a proper lunch, always eat at least three meals a day, always try new things, if I can eat it at home I can eat if when we’re out too. Those rules! The reason the last seven weeks have been hell because no one has listened to me or respected me!” Violet started to look slightly hysterical as she began to breath heavily. Everyone looked at Fame, waiting for her defense. A new ruleset for Violet had never been approved. Had Fame gone off book by herself?

“I have never, ever, ever, gave you a set of rules like that. What are you talking about?”

Violet laughed, shrill, before she remembered Pearl. “Pearl was there! Pearl saw the entire thing! Didn’t she give me a set of rules?”

Pearl looked at Violet with pain in his eyes. “No, she didn’t, Princess. Fame never mentioned any rules.”

“No…No of course not,” Tears started to spill from Violet’s eyes, “because Violet is just a hysterical, stupid, picky brat who does everything she can to be trouble. I know what you all think of me, but I can’t help it… I try so hard.” Violet began to cry in earnest. Big fat tears spilled onto her cheeks.

Pearl stood up and wrapped his arms around her. Violet jumped a little when she felt another pair of arms wrap around her, and then another, and another, and another until all of her lovers held her together.

Fame kissed her hair. “I’m so sorry, Princess. I’m so, so sorry. I, we, never meant for anything like this to happen. Everything will be okay. I promise.”

For the first time in what felt like forever, Violet believed them. She would be okay, and so would they. She was safe, loved, respected, and they finally listened to her.


End file.
